The Center for Health Research with Aberdeen Area Tribes has been designed to build on the Tribal Participatory Research Model (Fisher & Ball, 2002) that has been developed and implemented by Sanford Research/USD under their P20 Project EXPORT grant, currently in it's fifth year of funding (#5P20MD001631). This model provides an exemplary example of effective and mutually beneficial collaborative relationships behA/een tribal communities and universities/research centers that have guided the development of this grant applicafion and the approaches that are described in each of the Core Areas. Key elements of the model include: 1) building relafionships and trust behA/een the researchers and the Tribal communities that participate in research studies; 2) involving Tribal representatives in the design of research and program activities to ensure that Tribal culture, traditions, and community resources are appropriately incorporated; 3) involving Tribal members and organizations in the conduct of research acfivities and intervenfions, and providing funding for this Tribal involvement; 4) providing training and technical assistance to Tribal members who work with research teams to build skills for conducting inten/ention activities, data collecfion, and other research-related activities; and 5) providing interim and final reports on all research and other project activifies, on an ongoing basis, to ensure that the information produced is available to Tribes for their use.